Escape The Girl
by Oda Riku
Summary: A random oneshot fanfiction about Draco's estranged feeling toward Hermione. Obviously different with the canon, but it's based loosely on the time when Hermione being tortured by Bellatrix.
**Disclaimer: The characters belongs to J.K. Rowling and I, again, just have the story**

 **This is an oneshot of DMHG, my favorite pairing. More like, mother-son fanfiction though, between Draco and Narcissa. I decide to make it as oneshot because I have two ongoing ffs waiting to be finished and I don't want the idea stuck in head in vain. Maybe it's a bit cliche, maybe some authors had written the similar storyline but, believe me that the idea is purely from my tiny brain. Got it when I was listening to FJM's _This is_ _Sally Hatchet._ God, it's my favorite song and I've got some inspirations from it. Maybe later, I'll write other stories based on the song.**

 **Now, just bear with this humble oneshot. I hope the readers find it okay, thank you for reading.**

* * *

 **ESCAPE THE GIRL**

Draco couldn't believe his eyes. His aunt came into the room, dragging someone on the floor. The last person that he expected to be captured by his aunt.

"Look what I've found!" his aunt sounded so amused. So amused that made him cringed.

"Our Dark Lord must be pleased."

He saw his aunt smiling in sinister, watching her prey lied down on the floor in unconscious state.

 _Salazar...Why? How?_

Draco tried to ease the storm harbored in his head. The corner of his eye twitched, seeing the familiar hair covered the face of its owner. Brunette with bushes of curls.

"I've imagined what kind of _treatment_ that we can do to please this princess. We will make sure she will be pleased, won't we, Draco?"

He flashed his smirk. His fake smirk. Only to hide how terrified he was now.

* * *

The first time he saw her in one of the dungeons, it felt so weird. It's like he's having a strange dream. She's in here, his manor, his living space; and he hated it. He hated to see her in his manor. She needed to be anywhere, except his manor. The house that gradually changed into a dreadful place. He could hear many people screamed in pain, day and night, every day. And her scream was the one frightened him the most.

That scream. Since that day, it always haunted him, even in his dream.

Every single day, Draco had to watch her being tortured by many Death Eaters, mostly his aunt. Because his aunt enjoyed to curse her. Hexed her. Until she passed out.

But, all he could do is just watching her. Then, he gritted his teeth, held his knuckles, mentally cursed himself over his cowardice.

 _"_ _You are a coward, Malfoy! Filthy coward ferret hiding behind your father's back! Crying like a baby to your mother when someone punched you right in your face!"_

He closed his eyes tightly. He knew she was right. He had no bravery to stand up for himself. He'd just play along with the life that has been reserved for him. That's safer. He's safe. His family's safe. But now, someone's safety was bugging him. _She's not safe, Draco._

However, he didn't know what he should do. He's a Death Eater. He learned to be one in his lifetime. He knew all the tricks and strategies. But, nothing was about betraying it. Betraying his own people. Yes, he acknowledged it. He belonged to the Dark side. These Death Eaters was his people and he was one of them.

"Fuck!"

He never knew that he's going to care this person. This person of all people. He knew her as one of the Squibs. Didn't fit to be a witch because she's just a mere Muggle. But, secretly it had impressed him that she could advance in almost all classes. Almost because Snape always made him as the best student in Potions class and in Quidditch class, because she's terrible in flying with brooms. He remembered her confused expression when her broom was starting to float. He noticed a glimpse of worry in her eyes but, she didn't say anything until she landed on the land. She's running out of the field, covering her mouth. And later, he heard the reason she's leaving the field because she wanted to vomit after several turns in the air.

"Funny."

Then, he smiled. He always smiled when he remembered that moment. One of the moments that he cherished in secret.

"Draco, you're smiling. That's rare, dear."

Draco went rigid. Slowly, he glanced to the doorway. His mother was there, watching him.

"Do you mind if I come in?"

"No, mother. You can come in."

Narcissa smiled while approaching him. She took a chair in front of him. Her eyes still studied her son's face, which gradually became expressionless. As his usual demeanor after he became one of the Death Eaters.

"You should smile like that a lot, Draco."

"I do, mother. I smile a lot."

"Not that fake smile. I know you're faking it, Draco. I'm your mother."

 _Then, do you know how devastated I am now?_ He mentally asked her that question before gazing over the window beside him.

"What is it, mother? I know you're not coming to my room only for this."

"I want to see you, dear. Recently, I found you staying in your room a lot."

"Oh."

"Something happened?"

"Nothing."

"You don't have anything to say to me?"

"No, mother. There is nothing."

Draco kept gazing his window. He didn't dare to face her mother right now and let her noticed his hidden feeling.

"You know…I always reject the idea of making you as a Death Eater."

And this sentence surprised him. Her mother never talked about this, about him being a Death Eater. Until now. Yet, he tried to figure an usual response for the sudden topic, albeit he's curious why her mother initiated the topic.

"….It's a past, mother. There is nothing we can do about it."

"No, Draco. There _is_ a way. You know it. You can stop all of this."

He twisted his eyebrows. This was dangerous thought and her mother was thinking about it. He did wondered what actually happened to his mother.

"Mother….what do you mean? Do you want me to betray the Dark Lord? And to betray _father_?"

"My child, I love your father. He's my husband for years. We're married for love. But, you are my child, my life! I can't let you to be a Death Eater, endanger your life in many suicide missions, only to please the Dark Lord. Merlin, I want you to be happy, to be saved, to be alive."

This time, Draco turned his head. His mother looked at him in sadness. He never saw her like this. It seemed that she's in desperate, agony, and bitterness.

"Mother…why?"

"You've changed, dear. You've grown colder. I felt like you locked yourself, didn't want anyone to come near you."

Narcissa put her palm in Draco's left cheek.

"I miss my son."

Draco gulped. It was the first time he realized how his mother loved him. He's used to think that his mother only loved his father. Caring him only to please her husband because Draco was the source of his husband's pride, the next line of the Malfoys. But, no. He was wrong. She is his mother. She cared about him a lot. All the affection showered to him because he was her child, her son.

"Thank you, my mother."

Draco closed his eyes, leaning to her touch. It's warm and nice. He was grateful to have his mother and scolded himself a bit for not thinking about it earlier.

"I don't want to force you, Draco. But, will you tell me what happened? Maybe not now, someday. So that, I know what happened to my son."

Draco opened his eyes and his eyes met hers instantly. His mother still had that sadness in her eyes.

"No, not now, mother. But, I tell you one day. I promise."

"Okay, son. I understand."

In sudden, his door fled open. Draco and Narcissa shifted their gaze to the doorway.

"Draco, my favorite nephew!"

Bellatrix, his aunt, came in and broke the conversation. She looked pleased when she saw Narcissa.

"Cissy! Perfect! Now, I can save some time. I want both of you to come with me."

"What is it, Bella?"

Narcissa was the first who responded Bellatrix's abrupt arrival and she didn't try to hide her wary tone.

"Why do you look so defensive, Cissy? We're in the same side, we're family."

"Then, what is it, aunt?"

This time, it was Draco's time to join the conversation. He had already maintained his casual demeanor, though he never liked Bellatrix's presence.

"Come. I need you and your mother to discuss about something."

"Discuss? I believe we have a meeting in the evening. Not in the morning."

"This one is different, child. It's more…. _private_."

He felt a chill running under his skin. The tone was intimidating. Draco was sure it wasn't a good thing to discuss.

"This is not something dangerous, right, Bella?"

Narcissa narrowed her eyes, studying her sister's behavior. Her voice grew more cautious than earlier.

"Depends, sister. It depends. Now, come! We haven't much time."

Narcissa didn't like Bella's answer. Her sister never seemed fond of her son and she always suggested the Dark Lord to deliver Draco in risky mission. When she saw Draco started to follow his sister, she caught his hand and muttered a soft _no_ to Draco.

"It's fine, mother. I can protect myself."

"But, your aunt-"

"I don't want to make any suspicious thought, mother. It's her or the Dark Lord."

Narcissa felt defeated. She knew her son was right. She let Draco followed her sister and went to the same direction behind Draco. She'd just hoped that she could erase the discomfort which crept in her mind.

Bellatrix brought them to their usual meeting place. An ominous smile plastered in her face as she saw her nephew and sister followed her to the place.

"Very well. I hope I don't ruin your leisure time in the morning."

"We are here, aunt. What do you want?"

"I'm sorry if I present you with this filthy creature early in the morning"

Draco watched her aunt walked into certain direction. Then, he noticed a body lying against the floor. It felt like a dejavu. His aunt and her lifeless body.

"What is... _this?_ "

He tried so hard to keep his voice straight as he saw his aunt scrunched beside Hermione's body

"Morning routine, Draco. I need to exercise."

His eyes widened in shock when he heard his aunt's answer. He clenched his jaw before averting his eyes to different direction.

"What is this, Bella? Why do you want us to come here?"

Narcissa glared to her sister. She noticed the uneasiness in Draco's behavior.

"I get lonely when I'm doing my morning routine."

"Lonely?"

The more he heard his aunt's answer, the more he struggled with his inner anger. He stepped into another direction in awkward state. He didn't notice both his mother and his aunt was watching his strange behavior.

"Yes, everybody's out, hunting that Potter."

"Does she say something?"

"No, still stubborn. I'm a bit impressed that she could stand for this longer than I've expected. It's already been a month. Now, I'm thinking for changing my method."

"Changing?"

"Yes. Maybe I can use Dementor to make it faster."

"Dementor?"

Draco flashed a shocked look in his face. He couldn't believe that he had this woman as his aunt.

"Yes, that might be my last weapon. Or….."

"Or?"

"You, Draco. You can be the one who replace me."

"Me?"

He looked at his mother in defeated state. Then, stared at Hermione's body. _No bloody way. I can't do it!_

"Yes. _Punish_ her."

 _No, Draco. For Merlin's sake, it's Hermione! Hearing her scream is a much torture for you. You can't make another one!_

"Why me?"

Despite his rage thought, he's a bit relief that he could manage a rather calmer response.

"Well, why not? She's your enemy in school. Bloody Muggle who is trying to humiliate you. This is the right time to show her that she's just a muggle, dirtying our existence with its filthy blood."

He's biting his lower lip. What his aunt just said was right, from his family's perspective. At some point, he knew his aunt was right. But, he's no longer had that feeling. To feel any repulsion toward Muggles, especially her.

"Believe me, Draco. It's the right time. Revenge is best served in cold, isn't it?"

Draco flinched a bit when he felt a hand touching his shoulder. His aunt was standing beside him, giving him a wicked smile. He shrugged the hand off his shoulder and took several steps away from his aunt.

"That is your duty, aunt. Why should I bother to do it?"

"Because it's not only my duty, but also yours. You are also a Death Eater."

This. He knew he was one of them. But, he didn't like to be reminded of that fact because he hated being it. He didn't feel any piece of pride for being a Death Eater, it's just a shame.

"Come on, Draco! Don't be scaredy-cat! Fetch your wand! Show it to her!"

"Bella, why are you doing this?"

Narcissa could feel it. She could feel the unspoken conflict between her sister and her son. Earlier, she just watched them bantering each other because she wanted to know what happened between them. Now, she's sure that it had something to do with that muggle girl. She remembered that one night he found her son standing in front of her prison and to her surprise, she could hear her son saying _I'm sorry_ to her. That scene struck her. A lot. Seeing her son whispering an apology to a muggle. She felt like this son turned into an alien. She didn't know anything about her son. At that point, she felt failed to be the mother of her own child, her own baby.

"Because….Draco is a Death Eater. Punishing our enemy shouldn't be a problem for him, sister. Am I right, nephew?"

She watched her son cringed after her sister said that. It was clear that her son didn't want to do that but, Bella seemed not bothered about that fact. She observed her sister's action in anticipation.

"If you don't want to do it, let me assist you. _Accio Draco's wand_!"

In no time, Bellatrix held Draco's wand and put it in his hand.

"Now, my boy. Point your wand to her and repeat this curse after me."

Draco gritted his teeth. He didn't want to do that, but his aunt's grip made him a bit afraid.

" _Crucio_ …."

Draco opened his mouth slowly, but couldn't say anything. He just observed the motionless body of Hermione.

"Come on, nephew. It's easy. _Crucio_ …"

He felt his hand trembled. This was too hard for him.

"If you didn't do it….I will curse your mother."

Narcissa startled to see her own sister pointing her wand to her. She knew her sister was insane, but her action now was beyond Narcissa's comprehension.

"Bella! Do you want to curse _me_?"

"Are you insane, aunt? My mother is your sister!"

Both of Narcissa and Draco gaped at Bellatrix's inhumane action, but she kept pointed her wand to Narcissa and responded to their shocked retort playfully,

"Yes, I'm insane. My sanity was gone when I saw my favorite nephew had no bravery in cursing that filthy girl. You aren't afraid of her, are you, Draco?"

"No! Of course, I'm not!"

"Then, why you didn't do it? It's easy but you've just dazed like that. Or you'd rather to see your mother suffering from a curse?"

"Bella!"

"Shut up, Cissy! It's your own fault! You didn't teach your son well enough!"

Bellatrix showed a hint of anger this time. She narrowed her eyes to Narcissa.

"What are you saying-"

"Look at him! He's weak! He didn't know how valuable his blood is! He's-"

She yelled in disgust while moved forward to Narcissa. Before she could take another steps, Draco screamed in desperate tone,

" _Crucio!_ "

A spark came from the tip of Draco's wand and hit Hermione's body. Instantly, the room filled with Hermione's cry. Then, he nearly slumped on the floor. He glanced down, didn't dare to see anyone.

"Good. Not too shabby, child."

He swallowed hard a lump in his throat. He couldn't believe that he'd just cursing Hermione, but he did it to save his mother. Deep down, he hoped Hermione would understand why he did that. The moment he regained his composure, he looked up. Eager to end this horrible moment.

"I've done it, aunt. Can you stop this nonsense thing? And lower your wand from my mother!"

"Oh, I'll do that, Draco. Don't worry about that. But, once is just too little. Maybe three or five curses are the reasonable amount for your practice."

"What…"

Narcissa can't bear to see any glimpse of painful remark in her son's eyes. She needed to make her sister stopped.

"Bella, stop this! If Lucius see this-"

"Then, he will be proud of his son, Cissy. You know it."

Bellatrix was directing the wand right in front of her eyes before paying her attention back to Draco.

"Now, Draco, you've heard me well. The muggle need more curses."

He shook his head in disagreement before barking a response,

"But, she's barely alive, aunt! We need her to locate Potter's hiding. The Dark Lord will-"

"Rubbish! The Dark Lord didn't care about her! Do not use the Dark Lord as your lame excuse!"

"Lame? I'm just saying a matter of fact, aunt! She's the one who-"

"Shut up, Draco! I know everything about you! And I'm sick of your lies! You, Cissy, I'm going to tell you the truth. That your beloved son has the most sickening thing in his mind."

Draco could feel his blood drained in a second; meanwhile, Narcissa stood still in her spot with a confused mind. Then, she secretly searched for her wand. She needed it to protect her son because she felt her sister could explode in no time.

"You know, Draco. At first, I didn't think that you're going to curse her right there. It's a good thing that you've cared your mother than that muggle."

Bellatrix chuckled before continuing her sentence,

"The thing is your son, Cissy, I think he fancied the muggle."

Draco gaped. _How did she know it?_

"What are you talking about?"

Despite of her question, Narcissa knew about it. She had it in her mind, though she didn't want to acknowledge the fact. There was still a part of her who think that it's a dishonor to take a liking to a muggle. But, it's her son. She loved her son with all her life. There was no way she could scorn her own child.

"Stop pretending, Cissy. I know that you also aware of that. But, I don't understand. How could you let him to grow that horrible feeling? To fancy a muggle? I'm not the one who's insane. Both of you are!"

Draco shifted his gaze toward his mother. They looked at each other, trying to interpret the meaning of their expression.

"Yet, Merlin knows that it's wrong conduct of a respectable pureblood wizard to fancy a pathetic squib. Then, he sent her to this manor and now, we can finish this problem. Together. I have done my part, Draco. Now, it's yours."

"Mine?"

Draco couldn't recognize his own voice. It sounded broken, just like his feeling. Now, his mother knew about it and he wasn't sure that his mother would see him in such affection. She would hate him because he's a disgrace for Malfoys.

"Yes, my child. Cruciatus Curse is a simple spell, you can move to the other one. To _resolve_ the problem. Or you can think that you're helping her to put out this misery."

Draco understood what his aunt's intention was. There was only one way to put out misery over someone's life, but he clearly saw that he had no capability in doing it.

"No."

"Yes, my child! Kill her!"

"No!"

"Or I kill your mother!"

Again, Bellatrix pointed her wand to Narcissa. Her patience was long gone, she couldn't stand her nephew's obstinateness. For years, she needed to hide her disgust toward her sister's son. And now, she's determined to get rid of the disgust forever.

"Quick, Draco!"

"Bella, stop this! Stop cornering my son!"

"Why, Cissy? Are you afraid that he will choose the muggle over you?"

This was actually her own anxiety. Bellatrix had this nightmare, that her own nephew would backstab the Dark Lord because of the muggle. But, her own sister didn't seem to care about any of that. She's too blind to see her son's mistake. Big mistake.

"It's not it, Bella! You will never understand what I feel right now!"

"Of course, I am not. Your son is betraying our people, Cissy!"

"He didn't do anything! In fact, he went to every nonsensical mission that the Dark Lord gave to him! He didn't betray us, it's a mere feeling-"

"A mere feeling!? Do you realize how wrong it is!"

Bellatrix snapped at Narcissa's words. She pulled her hair in annoyance, didn't believe her sister would categorize that feeling as a mere one.

"What is wrong? It might be that Draco pitied on her-"

"Pity? now you think it's a pity."

"Or a sympathy. But, no more than that. Draco knows the boundary, isn't it, my dear?"

Draco was at lost. He couldn't mutter any words. His mother's words swirled around his mind. His mother wanted him to know his boundary but, he realized he's way past the boundary. This wasn't a pity or sympathy. He knew it well because he confronted it many times. He spent much time to erase the feeling, tried many things to make it gone.

"Mother…"

"Isn't it, son?"

"I…don't know."

"You don't know? Just tell your mother the truth, Draco! Or I should be the one who said to your mother that your mind is filled with her!"

He couldn't see her mother now. He felt naked because his aunt stripped off his feeling right now, announcing it to her mother.

"Bella, how do you know about that? How do I know that you're not lying to me!"

"Cissy...I never lied to you. In the opposite of that, your son is the one who's always lying to you, to Lucius, to everyone, even to the Dark Lord."

Bellatrix glared at him in disgust and let a grumble,

"But, not me, Draco. I know you. I knew what's in your mind before I taught you the Legilimency."

Now, Draco understood how his aunt could know about it because he never said to anything and always made sure that nobody will notice his feeling to Hermione.

"I saw it in your head. Your memory of the muggle. It's _sick_!"

Bellatrix spat the last word rather in anger than disgust. She wanted her sister to understand how indecent her son's behavior was.

"I feel betrayed, Cissy! I do this for my family, for you! But, my nephew is attracted with a muggle! Filthy muggle who's trying to dirty our blood!"

"The Dark Lord is half-blooded! He has a muggle father and you aren't complaining about it!"

Draco found his voice now. This thing was also bothering his mind. The Death Eaters, including him, his father, his aunt, his uncle, his friends, everyone of them seemed to dumb to realize that the Dark Lord had a filthy blood in his veins. He wasn't that pure.

"How dare you to insult him!"

"That's the truth! He's a half-blooded!"

"Shut your mouth or I will-"

"What do you want, aunt? Now I know why you're always encouraging the Dark Lord to send me for a mission! You hate me!"

"You're a traitor, that's who you are!"

"And you are too stupid to realize that the Dark Lord has a muggle father!

"You...I will make you sorry for that. _Cru-_ "

Draco had it coming. He ducked to the ground, hiding himself behind the grand table in the middle.

" _Expelliarmus!_ "

Narcissa had her wand. She knew that her sister would attack her son. She's relieved that she's faster than her.

"Cissy! What are you-"

" _Crucio!_ "

Narcissa graced her with another curse and Bellatrix was crouching on the floor as soon as the curse attacked her.

"Both of you will pay for this!"

Bellatrix tried to reach her tattoo but, Draco hit her with another Cruciatus Curse.

"Aaaargh..."

Bellatrix shrieked in pain. Draco and Narcissa was watching her in rigid. Both of them knew that the situation gone worse.

"Mother..."

"You need to get out from here, Draco."

"What?"

"This is your last chance. You can put an end to this horrible life."

"But, you're coming with me."

"No! Your father needs me. I have to stay!"

"No, mother! I won't leave you!"

"You must, son! This is an order from your mother!"

"No!"

He never thought about that. Leaving his mother was never entering his mind.

"Draco, please...do it for me. And for her. You have to bring her to the Order."

"Mother, you-"

"Just as your aunt said. I know it, son. I'm always watching you, watching her in the dungeon. I know what it is. I also have the same feeling toward your father."

"Don't you feel ashamed of me? because...it's not a pity or sympathy."

"It's hard for me to understand it, Draco. But, you have to know that I'm always proud of you. You are my only son who never stop to surprise me. You have a strong heart. Just believe in yourself and don't let anyone-"

" _Crucio!_ "

"Aaack..."

Narcissa fell quickly in the floor. Draco just realized that her aunt was reaching her wand to attack his mother. He moved forward in rage and hit his aunt with Cruciatus Curse five times until she passed out. He took her wand roughly and broke it with another curse. Then, he's approaching her mother who's trying to regain her power after being hit by a curse.

"Quick, son. You need to go away and take her with you."

"But, how about you, mother?"

"I'm fine! You don't need to think about me! Just go!"

"But-"

"Draco, please...there wasn't much time! You need to go!"

Her mother hugged him tightly before whispering _i love you, my son_ to him. Draco stood up and went to Hermione's body. He quickly reached for her pulse and was glad to feel a slow beat from her veins. He buried his head over her hair and muttered _I'm sorry_ before carrying her on his hands. He glanced back to his mother who's now smiling at him.

"Be alive and happy, dear."

"I will, mother."

He ran away from the room. After some steps, he heard her mother's shouting _Avada Kedavra_ in the air. He shut his eyes tightly. His mother gave him this chance and he needed to use the chance properly.

Then, he opened his eyes, observing the girl that he's carrying. _I promise you that I will not let you suffer again, Hermione. I promise you with all my life._

 **The End**

* * *

 **Okay, I feel ashamed right now because most of the characters...I think they're all OOC. I just made them to fit with my story and I know it's kinda lousy, aha-ha-ha. And it's so different with the canon, aha-ha-ha. However, I feel a bit relief that I've finished the story; so that, it's not hanging all the time in my mind, making me confused to continue my other stories.**

 **At last, thank you for the readers who spend their valuable time to read it. Idk if this story worth a review, but if there is one, then why not? I'm happy to take it as a critique to improve my writing.**


End file.
